Mutant Martial Artists
by Thrythlind
Summary: A canister of glowing ooze, an overturned zoo truck, seven baby animals and one middle aged cat. All equal a secret to be accidentally discovered by a New York reporter of the name Tendo. TMNT/Ranma crossover...I've been convinced to continue this as a


   "In the struggle I was pushed off the edge of the  
window and fell to the ground below.  And so I was  
useless as my mistress was killed.  In my grief, I  
wandered the the streets, living off scraps of  
garbage.  
   "Then one day while was searching a trash can for  
my next meal, I witnessed an accident.  An old blind  
man crossing the street was almost run down by a large  
truck.  
   "At the last moment a young man leaped at the blind  
man and knocked him out of the truck's way.  As the  
truck screeched to a jarring stop, a metal canister  
bounced out of the back of the truck and struck the  
young man near his eyes.  
   "Another truck, owned by a local zoo, overturned in  
an attempt to avoid the accident spilling a collection  
of cages some of which opened.  Those animals wandered  
away from the terrible racket, down into the sewer.   
That was the seven of them as infants.  
   "In the resultant confusion of the accident no one  
noticed that the animals and canister had fallen down  
to the opened sewer.  Aside from myself.  
   "I followed them down into the sewer and found them  
all crawling around in a glowing ooze that had been  
released from the broken canister.  I did not know  
exactly why, but I gathered them up and took them to  
my den and washed off as much of the goo as I could.  
   "I awoke the next morning to find that they had all  
grown already.  Somehow that ooze had affected their  
growth, and, as I learned later, it had also changed  
me, making me seem human, as you see now.  And thus  
better able to practice what I had seen.  
   "They grew quickly and seemed very intelligent, but  
even I was not prepared for what happened one day.   
One of them said my name.  More words followed and  
soon they were all speaking, then they were standing  
up and trying to copy my movements.  
   "I began training and teaching them, teaching all  
that I had learned of the martial arts in watching my  
mistress.  I have taught them weapons, martial arts,  
stealth, and all I know of this world.  They have  
since surpassed my lessons and each embarked on their  
own paths as martial arts masters with their own  
techniques in addition to what I have shown them.  I  
choose names for them out of the pages of some  
Japanese comic book.  It seemed appropriate as my own  
name was in it as well.  
   "Ukyou, the fox, who has mastered the art of  
turning seemingly harmless items into deadly weapons,  
most especially spatulas and other cooking utensils.  
   "Ryouga, the bear, the strongest of them all and  
the most determined and stubborn.  He'll never quit  
until he has achieved victory.  
   "Shampoo, the wolf, a masterful huntress and  
skilled with all manner of deadly weaponry.  
   "Mousse, the bat, a master of explosives and  
paragon of preparedness.  
   "Kodachi, the cobra, she seems only a little less  
human than I, and she is most skilled in deception and  
scouting.  
   "Finally, the cheetah twins, Ranma and Ranko, who  
have mastered nearly all the unarmed techniques I  
know, and invented a few others.  
   "Of course they do have their weak points," the  
red-haired "woman" said.  Smirking as the teenagers  
behind her sensed they were about to have their egos  
deflated.  "Ukyou has neglected her unarmed skills.  
Ryouga doesn't know when to hold back. Shampoo expects  
everyone to do what she says.  Mousse is practically  
blind.  Kodachi is a little anti-social and reckless.   
The twins wouldn't know what to do with a weapon if it  
yelled step by step instructions."  
   "So you see, Miss Tendo," Nodoka said smiling.   
"That is the story of this tired old cat.  Now we have  
to decide what to do about you.  After all, we can't  
have our existence revealed to the world at large.  At  
least not yet."


End file.
